BELIEVE☆MY VOICE
|font color = white |track color = #8885AE |CD name = Audition Song 1 |previous = TRUST☆MY DREAM |next = TRUST☆MY DREAM (off-vocal) |current track = BELIEVE☆MY VOICE}} |font color = white |name = オーディションソング1 BELIEVE☆MY VOICE |image = |kanji name = BELIEVE☆MY VOICE |romaji name = BELIEVE☆MY VOICE |translation = BELIEVE☆MY VOICE |type = Audition Song |artist = Ichinose Tokiya (Miyano Mamoru) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu RUCCA |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke }} The second track from [[Audition Song 1|' Audition Song 1']], sung by [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']] who is voiced by ''Miyano Mamoru''. CD Rankings *'Oricon' - #78 *'Daily Oricon' - #33 *'Oricon' - Appeared 16 times *'CDTV' - #97 Lyrics English = I want to convey this to only you; In this world, there exists a song, A melody that’s for the two of us alone, a miracle that promised eternity, It was the first time I noticed these feelings… Every moment I was able to spend with you Was like a beautiful star Your words that burned to the very ends of my chest Were like the sun’s warmth My heart took wing… At times, even the sky will cry from the clouds On such a day, feelings of sympathy, if I’m with you, The world would even change! The blooming flower at the edge of a dream will guide the two of us tonight! The only thing we’ll say is “You can come along” All I live for is this love; This is what I was born for! For example, if my tears don’t disappear, I wouldn’t be able to walk a single step Please believe in my words! It’s okay if the scars don’t disappear; I will envelope everything for you! You’re dissolving, it’s so bittersweet This love leaves the nest; those feelings of jealousy, why do I covet them? If only a sigh, I wish for everything! As these feelings become more intense, every time I sing it drives me mad! This melody for just us two, An endless serenade! If I could have one wish come true, I’d throw everything away; I want to embrace you… As we are, without moving, Confirm this with only our lips Reflected in my eyes, You’re the only one I’ll allow The blooming flower at the edge of a dream will guide the two of us tonight! The only thing we’ll say is “I'll never let you go!” All I live for is this love; This is what I was born for!Romaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = tsutaetai yo kimi dake ni　kono yo ni wa uta ga aru koto futari dake no MERODII wa　eien wo yakusoku suru kiseki ni hajimete kidzuketanda kono kimochi… kimi to sugoshita jikan wa dore mo ga utsukushii hoshi no you datta mune no hate made wo kogasu kotoba wa hidamari ni nitetanda kokoro ga habataita… toki ni sora ga　kumori de naite temo sonna hi ni wa　kanjite SHINPASHII　kimi to naraba sekai datte kaerareru hazu yume no saki de saku hana yo　koyoi futari wo michibiite ieru koto wa dada hitotsu　“tsuite kureba iinda” subete wa kono ai no tame ni ikiyou sono tame ni umarete kitanda… tatoeba namida de mienakunatte ippo mo arukenakunatte mo dou ka shinjite　watashi no kotoba wo kizu wa kakusanakute ii　subete wo tsutsunde yaru kimi ni tokeru　amaku setsunai hodo koi ga sudatsu　kanjita JERASHII　yokubari na no ka? toiki sae mo zenbu ga hoshii hageshiku naru kanjou ga　utau tabi ni kuruwaseteku futari dake no MERODII wa tomaranai SERENAADE negai ga hitotsu dake kanau no naraba nani mo ka mo wo sutete dakitai… kono mama hora ugokazu ni kuchibiru dake de tashikamete watashi no me ni utsuru no wa kimi shika yurusarenai yume no saki de saku hana yo　dou ka futari wo michibiite ieru koto wa tada hitotsu　“hanasanai zettai” subete wa kono ai no tame ni ikiyou sono tame ni umarete kitanda… |-| Kanji = 伝えたいよ君だけに　この世には唄がある事 二人だけのメロディーは　永遠を約束する奇跡に 初めて気づけたんだこの気持ち… 君と過ごした時間はどれもが 美しい星のようだった 胸の果てまでを焦がす言葉は 日だまりに似てたんだ 心が羽撃いた… ときに空が　曇で泣いてても そんな日には　感じてシンパシー　君とならば 世界だって変えられるはず 夢の先で咲く花よ　今宵二人を導いて 言える事はだだ一つ　「ついてくればいいんだ」 すべてはこの愛の為に生きよう その為に生まれて来たんだ… 例えば涙で見えなくなって 一歩も歩けなくなっても どうか信じて　私の言葉を 傷は隠さなくていい　すべてを包んでやる 君に溶ける　甘く切ない程 恋が巣立つ　感じたジェラシー　欲張りなのか? 吐息さえも全部が欲しい 激しくなる感情が　歌う度に狂わせてく 二人だけのメロディーは 止まらないセレナーデ 願いが一つだけ叶うのならば 何もかもを捨てて抱きたい… このままほら動かずに 唇だけで確かめて 私の瞳(め)に映るのは 君しか許されない 夢の先で咲く花よ　どうか二人を導いて 言える事はただ一つ　「離さない絶対」 すべてはこの愛の為に生きよう その為に生まれて来たんだ…歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = BELIEVE☆MY VOICE |file link = }} |track name = BELIEVE☆MY VOICE (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song in episode 09 of the anime Maji LOVE 1000% Maji LOVE 1000% Op. 09 Weaving Dreams *This song was part of the Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% event's setlist, and was performed by Miyano Mamoru. マジLOVELIVE1000% ライブレポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #4C4987}} Category:Audition Song 1 (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 1000% (songs)